


Peach Cobbler

by SpiritedCharacters



Series: The Drinks Were These [1]
Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Drinks, Gen, Pies, Recipes, recipe drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritedCharacters/pseuds/SpiritedCharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know you like my pies, so I wanted to make you a pie, but you can’t have my pie so instead I made you a not-pie..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peach Cobbler

 

[ ** Charlotte “Chuck” Charles: PEACH COBBLER ** ](http://spiritedcharacters.tumblr.com/post/102838234280/charlotte-chuck-charles-peach-cobbler-peach)

_(peach nectar, ginger beer, honey, cinnamon)_

 

The facts were these:  It had been exactly two years, seven months, five days, three hours, and twenty-seven minutes since the Pie Maker and the girl called Chuck had surprised Chuck’s aunts on their doorstep, with the latter leaving their house to see the world.  The Pie Maker was sitting at his kitchen table, thinking about how that one big small act had changed everyone’s lives.  He knew Chuck was happy that her aunts had left, but she was sad at their departure at the same time–and a toothache was keeping her from enjoying his beloved pies.  So he decided to cheer her up. 

He mixed seven and a half ounce of ginger beer with six ounces of peach nectar, because peaches always made him think of her.  Then he added a few drops of honey, sprinkled cinnamon on top, and brought the drink to her in bed.

“I know you like my pies, so I wanted to make you a pie, but you can’t have my pie so instead I made you a not-pie.  A drink-pie, if you will.  Anyway it’s still cold but not so cold it will hurt your tooth, and I know peaches are your favorite, and I added honey too because you love your bees.  And you should drink it or at least say something because I’m starting to feel awkward.”

And the girl called Chuck looked up at him and smiled.  And the Pie Maker smiled back, because he liked it when he figured out how to touch her.


End file.
